Sonic and Eggy
by SonicCraftFan99
Summary: Come along for the ride! Join Sonic and Eggy on their crazy adventures and high-speed chases to see who can win this game of 'cat and mouse'. Based on Tom and Jerry.
1. Let The Chase Begin

**This is the first chapter of Sonic and Eggy! It's ac'crossover between Tom and Jerry/ Sonic the Hedgehog. However I'm gonna keep it on Sonic because not a lot of people will look up a Sonic/T&J story...**

**Anyways, ENJOY! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic nor Tom and Jerry**

In a small house on Emerald Avenue, lived a boy and his mother. Their house was a cream color with a white roof, door and window panes. The two walked outside of the house to talk. The boy's mother was a tall woman with a black dress that went to her knees. She also had long and curly, red orange hair, and black eyes with red pupils just like the boy's.

She bent down and asked. "Julian, are you sure you can watch the house by yourself? I mean, you're only nine!"

The boy nodded. That was Julian but most people called him Eggy because his body formed a small egg-like shape.

He had the same eyes as his mother, short red orange hair, a red t shirt, some khaki shorts and his white socks. Unlike everyone else, Eggy doesn't speak. However, he does groan, scream, laugh, whistle and cry.

"Are you sure?" she ensured, pointing to their neighbor's house. "I can get Maria-"

The boy shook his head frantically. He hated Maria.

I mean sure she was his cousin, she baked cookies and loves to play games. However, when she hugs you, she will cut off your oxygen. She loved kids. A lot. And would hug any child all the time until their parents came home. Maria was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. She mostly wore a blue sun dress with light blue dress shoes.

"I still don't think-" she was cut off as Julian sighed loudly. He then fanned his hands like he was saying 'Don't worry about me, go have fun!'. She rubbed his head.

"Okay Eggy, you can do whatever you want but DO NOT mess up the house! If I see anything bad happen it, I will punish you for life! Got it?"

Eggy nodded before his mom kissed his forehead. She then walked to the car, got in and droved away. The boy laughed in happiness as he ran back inside. Next he made him some popcorn before sitting down on the couch to watch a movie.

A couple minutes later, a blue furball tiptoed across the floor. He was on his way to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. This little fellow was Sonic. He had blue quills that went down his back and light green eyes. Like Eggy, he doesn't speak.

As he reached the kitchen, he climb up a chair to get to his prize. The fridge. He opened it slightly as he slid into it. Sonic grabbed a chili dog, which was somehow prepared, and was about to leave until Eggy opened it and scowled at what he saw.

Sonic smiled worriedly as he handed the boy his edible snack. Eggy snatched it away and placed the tiny hedgehog on the floor. The furry blue rodent crossed his arms as the boy walked away. Then he began looking around the room until he spotted something, a frying pan.

He climbed up to get it and with the pan in his palm, he jumped down and marched over to Julian, who was back on the couch. The rodent angrily jumped up and smacked the cooking appliance against the boy's face. The child screamed before grabbing the hedgehog and running to the basement.

Under the house was a room filled with machinery. Eggy loved to invent and this room was his cavas. Multiple objects filled the room; Robots, laser guns and buttons! Several of the tiny touchable items scattered the walls and some of the robots too. At the end of the room was a little mouse cage. Inside, a skeleton of a mouse sat on the far end.

Sonic stared in fear as Eggy placed him in and locked the door. The boy then walked away from the little hedgehog and came back with a laser gun. The small animal chewed at the bars as the child laughed evily. He pointed it at the hedgehog and was about to shoot until Sonic got free and pressed a giant red button on the table.

Eggy screamed. He had pressed the self destruct button and the boy was panicking. He frantically looked around the room for the button that could stop the countdown.

"10..." the female mechanical voice spoke as Sonic bolted out of the room. The kid began to sweatdrop as he searched.

"9..." the voice spoke again as Eggy began pressing buttons randomly. He gave up searching and decided if he pressed some, one is bound to work.

"8..." said the voice. He had to think. If the self destruction button was there then the stop self destruction button must be-. He began examining the room. There! Right next to it! He pressed it but to his dismay, it wasn't it. The house soon blew up as Eggy screamed his head off and went out cold.

"Julian!" a voice scolded as he opened his eyes to see his mother and Maria standing next to her. He waved a hello as a worried grin spreaded across his face.

"Maria heard a loud ruckus and called me! Didn't I tell you not to destroy this house?!" she snapped as Eggy nodded. He looked down in sadness and then shock at what he saw.

Little Sonic was staring up at him, watching his misfourtune. He scowled before looking back up at his disappointed mother. Maria then tugged his mother's arm.

"Don't worry Aunt Julianna!" the blonde ensured. "You can stay with me!"

"Aw! Thank you Maria!" the woman thanked as she hugged her close. Once the hug was over, the blonde embraced her red headed cousin in one of her deathly hugs. He screamed as she carried him over to her house with his mother in toe.

Sonic just laughed. He was happy that Eggy got in trouble. He then followed the group inside Maria's home.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Sonic and Eggy! If you did, review, favorite and follow! And even if you didn't like it, at least give me some advice on what I should have done better! I would really appreciate it! **

**Until next time! **

**~SCF99**


	2. Sonic's New Friend

At Eggy's house, which was somehow fixed, the red headed boy was sitting in his room. An angry expression spreaded across his face. That little blue hedgehog has gotten him in big trouble after what happened and he was gonna pay. He began to think. What could he do to get back at the little hedgehog? Then it hit him.

A smirk smeared across his face as he rubbed his hands together but before he could laugh, his mother came in with Maria in toe.

"Julian, I have to run some errands." his mother explained. "Maria will be here to watch you."

He nodded sadly as she left the room, leaving Maria and Eggy alone. The girl smiled brightly before squeezing him.

"Don't worry Julian!" she spoke. "Me, you and Shadow will have tons of fun!"

Shadow? Who is that? He looked over at her with a confused expression. She then giggled.

"Oops! I forgot to introduce you to him! Come out Shadow!"

Eggy stared dumbfounded as a tiny red and black hedgehog crawled out from her hair. Maria smiled and nuzzled her little friend before saying.

"This is Shadow!"

He looked exactly like that little pest that got him in trouble! He thought about how similar they looked before smirking. He then put his hands out as if he was saying 'Can I hold him a little?' before Maria cheered.

"Of course!"

She handed him the little hedgehog before skipping out of the room. His smile grew as he got a piece of paper and drew out his plan. After a couple of minutes, he showed it to him.

"What!" the hedgehog shouted as Eggy stepped back in shock. He never heard an animal talk before! He just went with it as he used motions to explain the outline.

"So you want me to trick the blue hedgehog?" he asked as Eggy nodded. Shadow frowned. "Forget it!"

The boy stared confusingly at him. Shadow pointed a finger at the boy.

"Why? Because the only human I trust is Maria! And I go by one motto! Respect my kind!" the hedgehog explained before Eggy grabbed him and threw him into a cage.

Sonic then ran into the scene. He was eavesdropping on their conversation and ran in to save the day. The blue rodent ran up to the cage but before he could open it Eggy grabbed him. Sonic scowled and bit the boy's finger as he screamed in pain.

Shadow and Sonic laughed as the child fell on the floor and started sucking his wounded finger. The blue hedgehog was dropped next to the cell and opened it for his new friend.

"Thanks!" the black one thanked as Sonic gave him a thumbs up. Shadow commented.

"Oh so you're name's Sonic! Nice!"

The blue hedgehog smiled then frowned once he realized a red faced Eggy was standing behind him. He then grabbed Shadow's hand before running into his home in the wall. The boy then bent down as he sticked his finger into the hole.

Sonic laughed as his use a mouse trap that he collected and closed it on his finger. The boy screamed once more as Maria bursted through the door.

"Cousin Julian what-?" she stopped as she looked around. "Where's Shadow?"

Tears came down Eggy's face as he removed the painful trap. Maria began to cry too.

"YOU LOST HIM! I TRUSTED YOU!" the blonde cried before falling to her knees and sobbing.

Back in Sonic's hole, they both heard the whole thing. Shadow became sad too. He then said. "It's been fun Sonic, but I have to go."

Sonic nodded before hugging his new friend. Moisture came down the black hedgehog's shoulder as the blue one cried a little. Shadow looked at him before saying.

"Hey. Cheer up! I live next door! We can always meet again!"

Sonic wiped away his tears and smiled. He then hugged Shadow again before he left. Maria's tears soon disappeared as Shadow came out from the hole. Maria picked him up and cheered.

"Oh Shadow! Thank goodness!"

The blonde nuzzled her happy little hedgehog before looked down at her cousin, who was sucking his finger again. She then smacked him and said.

"As punishment, I'm telling your mom and no cookies for you!"

Eggy frowned as Maria and Shadow walked out the room. Sonic came out of his hole and laughed. Eggy looked down at him before swooping him up and bopped him on the head.

Sonic rubbed his head before biting him again on his already wounded finger. The boy screamed for the third time as the hedgehog laughed once more

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, review, favorite and follow! I love the support! If you didn't like it, give me advice to make it better,**

**Until next time, this is SonicCraftFan99 signing out! Bye!**


	3. He Hypnotized Me!

**Chapter 3! YAY! I hope you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Sonic or Tom and Jerry! However I do own the story!**

Eggy was bruised. Physically and mentally. He was bruised physically because his mom had beaten him for almost losing Maria's pet and destroying the house. He also was bruised in a physical way because his finger was still in pain from the day before. The child was bruised mentally because he has no idea how to get back at the hedgehog.

He began to think then a smile appeared on his face. The twisted little boy smirked wider as he rubbed his hands together. Eggy then got a marker and wrote 'BRB' before rushing to his cousin next door.

At Maria's house, she was watching some cartoons with Shadow. They were both eating snacks as they watch the short, funny looking characters race up and down the screen. Shadow was munching on Swiss Rolls while Maria indulged some salt and vinegar potato chips.

She was going to munch on another chip but stopped when she heard a knock on the door. Maria sighed as she got up and answered it. Once she opened it, she saw her cousin.

"Hi Julian!" she greeted. "What are you doing here for?"

Eggy got onto his hands and knees and begs as if he was saying 'Please let me borrow Shadow'. She rolled her eyes.

"No! You almost lost him the last time I let you borrow him!" the blonde snapped.

His eyes grew wide as he began to cry. Maria sighed before saying.

"Alright."

He then sprang up, grabbed Shadow and dashed back out. Next he ran through the doorway and up to his room. Eggy placed the black hedgehog on his bed as he explained his plan. The black furball got angry and crossed his arms.

"I told you this the last time you annoying twit! I don't work with anyone but Maria! Also I would never do that to my friend!"

The evil child smirked as he turned away from the hedgehog. He then took a Swiss Roll on a plate off his nightstand and offered it to the small rodent. Shadow looked at him suspiciously.

"Did you do anything to it?" he asked as the boy shooked his head and smiled sweetly. The furball shrugged his shoulder before taking a bite. The boy began to laugh as the hedgehog said blankly.

"What do you wish, my master?"

He instructed the Shadow to attack Sonic. He nodded before walking into the blue furball's home. Inside, Sonic was chewing on some cake he stole from the fridge before Shadow came in.

Sonic smiled with glee to see his friend again and was about to hug him until shadow slapped him. The cobalt hedgehog stared at his friend fearfully. Shadow had never hit him before. Why was he doing it now? Sonic had no clue. He held out his hands worriedly as if he was saying 'Come on Shadow! We're friends! Don't hurt me!'

The black hedgehog did it anyways. He repeatly slapped him as he sped out of the hole. Eggy laughed menacingly as to two hedgehogs chased each other around. A couple minutes later, Sonic got tired. He fell onto the floor letting Shadow commit his evil.

The black hedgehog smirked as he raised his fist and was about to punch when suddenly he shook his head rapidly. Then he blinked a few times before looking at his fist and the beaten Sonic on the floor, cowarding away from his closed hand.

"Oh my goodness!" the black one gasped as he helped the blue one up. "What happened to you?!"

Sonic explained to him in gestures about what happened. He gave an angry glare towards the now shocked Eggy as he apologized.

"I'm sorry Sonic. The curly haired nitwit hypnotized me!" he explained as Sonic cracked his knuckles. Shadow smiled.

"You're right! We should knock some sense into him!" the black hedgehog cracked his knuckles as well. He then followed Sonic over to the little boy and began beating him up.

The boy screamed for help as the two rodents double teamed him. Afterwards, Sonic walked Shadow home.

"That was fun!" Shadow laughed as he high-fived Sonic. "I'll see you later!"

The black hedgehog began walking to his house as the blue one started to laugh. It really was fun to beat up the weak child. He laughed harder as he walked into his home and went to bed.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please review, favorite and follow! Support would be greatly appreciated! Even if you didn't, give me tips on how to make them better!**

**Please enjoy your day! SonicCraftFan99 is leaving the building! Bye!**


	4. Sonic's Powerful Yet Pleasant Pal

Sonic was bored. He had nothing to do. Shadow was next door but he couldn't come over because he was playing with Maria. Eggy was at school and was suppose to come back for two more hours. This left Sonic to do nothing but sit in his hole.

Hours past as Sonic sat around doing absolutely nothing until he heard the front door open. The hedgehog peeked out of his home to see a tall woman in front and Eggy in the back holding a large cage. The furball got curious and followed the group. They were walking towards the back door. Eggy then opened the cage and a red animal came out.

He had crison hair that went down to his shoulders. A white collar went around his neck that said 'Knuckles'. His purple eyes searching around as the woman spoke.

"Okay Julian, you have to take good care of Knuckles while I'm gone. I'm leaving you all alone again and if anything happens I told Maria to call me. Also I want you to watch my chocolate cake. Okay?

Eggy understood. His mother then ruffled his hair before leaving. Once she was gone, Eggy was about to turn around and walk inside until he spotted Sonic. He waved 'hello' before dashing outside. Eggy followed close behind. They chase each other around the back yard as Knuckles watched.

Later they stopped and laid almost dead on the back yard grass. While they were gasping for air, Knuckles was messing with his collar. He wanted it off. Sonic then got off the grass and helped the echidna get his collar removed. He thanked him as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Thanks pal! I'm Knuckles! What's your name?"

Sonic put a thumbs up as Knuckles laughed.

"Sonic, Eh? Well Sonic, I own you one!"

The blue hedgehog smiled before getting lifted up in Eggy's fist. He then slammed his other fist against the rodent's head several times. The freed echidna stomped over to the boy before lifting him up in the air.

"Put. Sonic. Down!" he growled as Eggy did what he was told. Knuckles then smiled at Sonic before tossing Julian to the side.

"Don't worry Sonic." the red echidna ensured. "Just tell me when he bothered you and I'll take it from there."

The little hedgehog nodded before taking Knuckles inside and closing the back door.

Eggy rubbed his head before looking around. He then screamed as he realized he was locked out of the house. He then walked in reverse and dashed into the glass to try to break it. It didn't work. The boy began banging on the glass, hoping that someone would let him in.

Sonic and Knuckles, however, ignored the boy and watched a movie as they enjoyed some chocolate cake that was left unsupervised. After the cake was eaten and the movie was over they decided to watch Eggy.

"Hey buddy," Knuckles started looking down at the blue hedgehog. "Do you think we should let him in?"

Sonic looked at Eggy's sad face then at Knuckles. He nodded as the echidna opened the door. Eggy ran inside but before he could do anything to Sonic or Knuckles, the front door opened. The blue hedgehog rushed to his hole as Eggy's mom approached them.

She inspected the house before saying. "The house is in one piece! Good job Julian! I own you a piece of chocolate cake!"

The woman walked into the kitchen as Knuckles' eyes wided in shock. She then screamed.

"JULIAN!"

The echidna rushed outside as Eggy's mother rushed to her son. Her arms on her hips as she scolded.

"Did you eat it?! I told you to watch, not eat?!"

He shook his head violently as she gave her son the beating off his life. The boy screamed as Sonic smiled. Another way to make Eggy's life miserable.

That night, Sonic walked to the back yard to see Knuckles laying down in the grass staring at the stars. The blue hedgehog walked over to the echidna and laid down next to him.

"Hey Sonic, beautiful night huh?" the echidna said as Sonic nodded. The echidna hugged the hedgehog as they sat together and enjoyed the tiny balls of gas, floating around in the night sky.

**Aww! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the fourthe chapter of Sonic and Eggy. If you did, review favorite and follow! If you didn't enjoy, give me tips on how to make it better! Support will be appreciate! Until next time this is SonicCraftFan99 and I hope you enjoyed your day! Bye!**


	5. The Rivalry of the Report

Eggy was upstairs. He had a report to do this weekend so he need complete-. There was a crashing sound coming from downstairs. The boy sighed before rushing to the kitchen. Sonic was at the fridge, looking for something to eat when Eggy rushed in.

He then picked up the hedgehog and moved him to the living room. He waved a finger as if he was saying 'Don't move!' and walked back upstairs. Sonic was confused. Shouldn't Eggy be chasing him or something? He shrugged and decided to follow him up the stairs.

Back in the boy's room, he continued to work on his report until he heard the pesky hedgehog come up the stairs. The child sighed once more before opening the door. Sonic stood innocently in front of the door. Eggy picked him up and stuffed him into his hole. Then he covered it up with a large piece of cotton he found before sitting back down on his bed.

Sonic pouted. He then walked towards the cotton ball and pushed it with all his might. It wouldn't budge. He sat on his bed and thought. The hedgehog smiled and rushed to another hole he made in the hallway. Sonic smiled before entering the room and jumping up on Eggy's bed.

The boy was so engaged in his work that he didn't notice the small rodent crawl towards his paper and began reading. The male turned to see Sonic and tossed him off the bed. The hedgehog landed on his rump before pouting. He then got up off the ground and snatched the paper away. Next, he ripped it up and glared evilly at his enemy.

Eggy's face turned red as he clenched his fists. The red head then got up and was about to grab the little rodent but he ran off. Julian ran after him, knocking down everything in his path. He was angry. Not even that, he was enraged. He worked so hard on that report and now he would have to write all over again! He knew someone had to be punished.

Eggy ran into his lab and grabbed a nearby freeze ray. He then rushed back out and continued to chase after the little hedgehog. As he attempted to shoot him, the tiny rodent continued to dodge until he tripped. Eggy smirked as he shot the little hedgehog with a cold dart. The rodent was soon was engulfed in ice as the boy laughed.

He smiled before placing him in the freezer and getting back to work. A couple hours later, he was almost done when his mother entered his room with the little hedgehog wrapped in a paper towel. She marched towards him.

"Julian! Did you leave this poor little hedgehog in the freezer?" she asked. Eggy shook his head frantically as Sonic nodded. She then spoke again.

"Apologize. NOW!"

The boy sighed before getting off his bed and looking at the little hedgehog. He sighed again as he shook the rodent's hand. Sonic started to smile smugly as he sat back on his bed. The female smiled before petting the hedgehog's head and walking out of the room. The blue pest then jumped on Eggy's bed and ripped up his report again.

He screamed and was about to grab him until Sonic rushed into his hole. Eggy then helded onto his curly red hair and yelled. Next he stuffed his face in his pillow and cried. It was Sunday and his report was due tommorrow! Inside his hole, instead of being happy, Sonic felt sorry for the boy. So he thought of a plan.

* * *

The next day, Eggy woke up in a dreary mood. He was about to get the first F of his life! This was a nightmare! The boy was about to grab his binder off his nightstand when he spotted something. Two stray pieces of paper. He picked them up to see one was a note.

It stated;

Dear Eggy,

I'm sorry for what I've done to your report. You were working really hard and I should'n't have got in the way of that. So to make it up to you, I gathered all the ripped pieces of the report and rewrote it on another sheet of paper just for you. I hope you're not mad at me and if you are then I wish I can make it up to you some other way...

From your friend and enemy,

Sonic

PS We're still enemies though! ;D

Eggy smiled as he read the note and looked at the report. He realized _Maybe Sonic wasn't so bad after all..._

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please review, favorite, and follow! I would love to read your opinions of the story! Until next time! **

**~SCF99**


	6. Eggy's First Love

Eggy was bored. He was just throwing his tiny rubber ball repeatedly against the house when a moving truck drove by and parked next door to his house. Two movers came out and took at the boxes and funiture inside while another car came into view.

A tall blonde haired male came out first and ran inside to scold at the movers. Next, a little blonde short hair girl came out of the car and started looking around. Her baby blue eyes glistened in the sun as looked at her new home.

Eggy's heart stopped. He was in love with her. He was snapped out of it when the man yelled.

"Get the box out the car, Topaz!"

"Okay Dad!" she replied before rushing to the car and lifting a large box out. Topaz stated to struggle at first until she composed herself and took it inside. The boy stared in awe of how strong yet attractive she is. She was the one.

A couple minutes later, she came back outside and looked over to see Eggy, who immediately fell to the ground when he was notice. Topaz walked over to the boy and asked.

"Are you okay?"

Eggy nodded as he got up to his feet. She sighed in relief.

"That's good. The last thing I want is a dead boy on my lawn."

Topaz chuckled a little before greeting. "Hi I'm Topaz!"

Eggy waved as Topaz laughed. "Really? Julian is your name? I'm gonna call you Eggy, okay?"

The boy sighed before looking at her as if he was saying 'People call me that already...'. The girl laughed.

"HA HA! No wonder! You look like a walking egg!"

While Topaz was laughing her head off, Eggy scowled at her. Sonic, who was watching the whole thing from afar, began laughing too. The boy then turned around and scooped the hedgehog up before bopping him on the head repeatly. The girl saw this and gasped.

"What are you doing?"

She then snatched the little hedgehog out of his hands and bopped Eggy on the head. Topaz scolded at him.

"You should be ashamed hurting this little guy!" she cracked her knuckles before continuing. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

The girl pounced on the boy as she beaten him up. Sonic stood on the sidelines laughing. He was enjoy Eggy's pain.

After a couple of minutes, the fight stopped and Topaz went inside. A beaten Eggy was left outside with a smiling Sonic. The little hedgehog took out a tiny notepad and wrote down something. Once he was done, he showed it to him. It said;

Eggy, you got scrambled! XD

Sonic laughed and then ran off as Eggy soon followed, chasing after the little rodent. The blue hedgehog then made it to his hole leaving a pondering boy outside of it. how was he suppose to get Topaz to like him? He has the looks and the charm, what could possibly be missing?

Oh yeah... He had to be nice to Sonic. _Nice_. That terrible, TERRIBLE word! Even thinking about it made him want to throw up, but then again this is for her.

He ran to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of chili. Eggy smiled as Sonic was leered out of his hole by the scent. The boy then grabbed him and ran next door. He knocked on the door. Her father soon answered.

"What do you want little boy?"

He smiled politely as if he was saying 'Hello Sir, may I see Topaz?' which cause the man to roll his eyes before yelling.

"Topaz, a boy wants to talk to you!"

The mentioned girl slid downstairs to see Eggy. The man walked away as the girl crossed her arms.

"What?!" she asked impolitely as Eggy smiled sweetly before rubbing the hedgehog's head. He then kissed him on his tiny head. Sonic just felt numb. _What just happen?_

"So you two are friends now?" she asked as Eggy nodded. Topaz smiled.

"Good! I love little animals! In fact, I have a pet bat! Maybe her and your little hedgehog can hang out sometime?"

Eggy nodded. An hour past as Topaz and Eggy played a few games. She looked at the sky before saying.

"It's getting late, see ya Eggy!"

She hugged him before rushing inside. Eggy smiled stupidly as he went into his house. Sonic sighed. _This is dumb_ he thought as Eggy threw him on the floor and plopped onto the couch.

He had found his first love.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please review, favorite and follow! And even if you didn't like it, I would love advice! Thank you all for reading! Until next time, this is SonicCraftFan99 hoping you all have a good day!**

**Bye Bye!**


	7. Topaz's Troublesome Thief

Topaz was over Eggy's house today. They wanted their pets to get to know each other so When they went to play outside, the kids left them inside. Topaz's bat, Rouge, has a fond for jewelry. Sonic and her were quiet for a moment before the bat asked.

"Hey Blue, got any diamonds?"

The hedgehog shooked his head. She then asked.

"Rubies?"

Sonic shooked his head.

"What do you have?"

The rodent gave her a look as if he was saying 'I don't have any jewelry! However, I know someone who does!'.The bat smirked.

"I'm listening..."

Outside, Topaz and Eggy were playing 'Simon Says' when they heard a scream. It was a female scream. Eggy's mom to be exact. She came outside with Rouge hanging off of one of her earrings and Sonic in her palm.

"I think these two belongs to you." she said as Eggy snatched Sonic away.

Topaz apologized. "I'm so sorry Madam." she then took her bat. "Rouge loves jewelry."

Eggy's mom smiled. "It's alright!"

Rouge crossed her arms as the woman and her diamond earrings went back inside. Eggy scowled at Sonic and shook his finger as if he was saying 'Bad hedgehog, Bad!'. The hedgehog then bit his waving finger which made the boy scream in agony before he dashed off.

Topaz walked into her house with Rouge and put her in a cage. She then said. "You're in time out Missy!"

The blonde then rushed outside, leaving a lonely Rouge. She sighed before using her skilled fingers to open the cage and flew back outside. Outside, Eggy and Topaz were still playing their game when suddenly the boy was attacked by Sonic. The hedgehog punched him a few times before running off again.

Eggy put up a finger as if he was saying. 'One moment please.' before running after him. The sound of the breaking of dishes, pots, pans and the sound of Eggy's screaming was heard through the house.

After a few minutes, a bruised Eggy came out. Topaz gasped.

"What happened to you?"

The boy waved his hands as if he was saying 'Don't worry about it!'. The girl still looked worried.

"Are you sure?" she asked as he nodded. Topaz smiled before tapping him and running off. "Tag! You're it!"

Eggy smiled too as he ran after her. She laughed once more as Eggy tagged her and went running. This went on for about an hour until it was time for Topaz to go inside. She hugged him before waving goodbye.

Eggy was happy. He skipped inside to see his mom holding Rouge. Eggy gasped as someone knocked on the door. The boy took the bat before answering it. It was Topaz and she was upset.

"Someone stole my-!" she started as Eggy gave her Rouge. She smiled before kissing him on the cheek and saying.

"Thanks! Bye Eggy!"

The boy closed the door before smiling. He got his first kiss. Eggy smiled dumbly as he sat on the couch. Her mother laughed before heading upstairs.

That night while Eggy was asleep, Rouge snuck in. She then crept into his mother's room and swiped her jewelry box. The bat then flew back out the window. Rouge chuckled.

"Mission accomplished!"

The next day, Eggy woke up to his mother's screams. She rushed into his room before yelling.

"WE WERE ROBBED!"

Eggy sighed before looking around the house. This made no sense. The thief took nothing but his mom's jewelry box and the only thing that was open was the window. Wait. Rouge...

A knock came at the door. He opened it to see a pouting Rouge, a smiling Topaz and a jewelry box. The girl then spoke.

"Rouge took your mom's jewelry box. Now say you're sorry!"

The bat sighed before saying.

"Sorry..."

Topaz patted her bat on the head as she waved goodbye to Eggy. He closed the door in shock. _Why wasn't she freaking out about Rouge talking?! Oh well..._

Eggy's mom smiled in relief as she took the jewelry box away from Eggy. She then rushed upstairs. Eggy shrugged before sitting on the couch and watching cartoons.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please review, favorite and follow! And even if you didn't I would love some advice! Until next time, this is SonicCraftFan99 signing out! **

**Bye!**


	8. Sonic's Cute Company

**Chapter 8! Sorry for the shortness, I've been busy with real life stuff! So yeah, please enjoy then chapter!**

**You already know I own nothing but the story!**

Sonic was sitting in his hole, bored to death when a knock came at his door. The blue hedgehog peered outside to see a small basket and a note. It said;

_To Whom That is Reading,_

_Please take good care of my baby._

_Sighed Anonymous_

The hedgehog was confused. What baby? All he saw was a basket. Then the covers began to move. Next, a tiny orange fox tail popped out. Sonic grew suspicious and took the sheet off to reveal a orange fox cub lying there. The rodent smiled before taking the baby inside.

He then placed the cub down before peering out his door for Eggy. The boy wasn't in sight, so the hedgehog dashed to the kitchen. Once he was in, he jumped on the counter top. He was about to leap onto the refrigerator handle when he was grabbed by Eggy.

The mechanical boy smirked evily before taking a frying pan and began hitting him with it. The hedgehog wiggled out of his grip and ran off. The boy followed behind, still hitting him with the pan.

The little fox peeked out of the hole. He heard the commotion and wanted to check it out. Sonic spotted him and ran toward the fox. The cub got surprised as the hedgehog grabbed him and sped inside.

Sonic shook his finger as if he was saying 'Don't go out there!' before rubbing his head. The fox stared in sadness before he spoke.

"I'm hungry."

Sonic smiled before running out the door. He grabbed another frying pan from the kitchen for protection as he opened the fridge. The hedgehog grabbed what he wanted and was about to go until Eggy grabbed him. Sonic took his pan and slapped him with it before rushing into his hole with the food.

The fox smiled as Sonic gave him the food. He then started to 'chow down'. The cub ate every single pieces before burping in satisfaction. The hedgehog's eyes grew wide as he looked around for any extra morsels. There were none.

The fox burped again before saying. "Excuse me!"

Sonic grinned but then realized something. He doesn't have a name. Every living creature deserves a name. He thought about it for a moment and then noticed he had two tails. She gestured something that said 'I'm gonna call you Tails!'. The fox smiled.

"I like it!"

The hedgehog giggled as he rubbed the fox's head. Tails smile grew as he hugged Sonic. The hedgehog hugged back. Eggy then reached his fingers into the hole and grabbed Sonic and Tails. The orange fox got angry at their current predicament and bit into the boy's hand. As he screamed, they dropped to the floor before rushing into their home.

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up. The fox smiled before yawning. Sonic lifted the cub and placed him on the his bed. The hedgehog walked back to the kitchen where a hurt Eggy sat. Sonic crawled onto his head before opening the fridge and grabbing some bologna. He then walked back down and entered his hole.

The hedghog ate his dinner before crawling into bed with Tails. He smiled as he cuddled him close and went to sleep.

**Short but sweet! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did please review, favorite and follow! (Do at least one of the three!) and even if you didn't like it, I would love to hear advice! NO BAD REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Until next time this is SonicCraftFan99 hoping you enjoy your day! **


	9. How To Ruin A Date

Sonic and Tails were just sneaking into the kitchen as always trying to swiped a morsel of food when a scream came from upstairs. The two looked at each other worriedly before rushing up the step to find Eggy crying on his window sill. Sonic jumped up to see what was making the boy so miserable when he noticed something. Topaz was holding hands with a boy that he didn't recognized. The boy was Asian. He wore a grey and white sweater vest with some black pants and black sneakers. They stopped walking and turned to each other.

"Ms. Topaz would you like to go on a picnic with me this afternoon?" the boy asked as he gave her a rose that was placed in his back pocket. She smiled before saying.

"Sure! I would love to Tanaka!"

Topaz kissed him on the cheek before walking into her house. Tanaka smiled before walking home.

Sonic turned back around to see Eggy's furious face. He wanted revenge and he had a plan that was just right for the job. He smirked as he told the two animals his scheme. Sonic nodded and gave him a thumbs up before Eggy rushed down the steps. He came back with a picnic basket and the blue hedgehog jumped in. Tails smiled before jumping in too. The child grinned as he headed outside to find out where Tanaka lived.

After knocking on every door he finally found his house. He knocked on the door. A woman opened it and looked down to see him. She smiled.

"Hello there little boy!"

He smiled and waved back as Sonic and Tails creped into the house. They then slid into the kitchen to see Tanaka packing their lunch. Without being noticed, the furry friends jumped into the basket as he finished the preparation. The boy smiled in satisfaction as he rushed upstairs to get dressed.

Inside the basket, the two were surrounded by the wonderful scent of freshly baked cookies, cupcakes and pies along with philly cheese steak sandwiches. Sonic smiled in delight as he scooted over towards a pie and was about to eat it when Tails slapped his hand.

"No!" he snapped as the hedgehog rubbed his sore hand. The little fox cub was right. They can't eat. At least, not yet. A few minutes later, Tanaka rushed down the steps and grabbed the basket as he walked out the door. However, he was unaware that the furry creatures began to eat.

* * *

"No Eggy!" Topaz yelled as she marched away from the boy in mention. "Get off of me!"

The nine year old doctor was grabbing onto Topaz' right leg as she stomped forward. She attempted multiple times to loosen or get rid of Eggy's grip but it was no use.

"Eggy! Let GO!" she hollered as he violently shook his head in defiance.

She sighed as she began walking to the picnic area. Eggy smiled as he took a sack, that was somehow in his pocket, and scooped the girl in. Topaz screamed as Eggy rushed her to his house, laughing menacingly as he did this.

* * *

"Where is she?" Tanaka asked himself as he sat on the ground impatiently waiting for his love to arrive. He sighed in dismay as he scooted towards the basket and opened it. He was going to grab his sandwich when he noticed it was gone. In fact, everything was gone. All that was there was Sonic and Tails, their faces covered with pie filling. The blue hedgehog waved as the fox burped in satisfaction.

"Excuse me." he giggled as the boy growled.

"YOU TWO ATE EVERYTHING!"

He was about to grabbed them but they hopped out and ran away. The boy followed, chasing after them in rage.

* * *

Eggy smirked in evil joy as he stared at his beautiful captive. She had tape over her mouth so she wasn't able to scream and she was tied up in a chair. The basic equipment to hold your captive in place. He sat next to her and put a pleading look on his face. She frowned as she turned her head the other direction. He sighed and laid on his bed. She'll never love him again but at least she away from Tanaka. Eggy sighed once more before looking outside his window.

"Help!" the little fox yelled from outside as Tanaka ran behind him. Sonic ran back to grab him but he wasn't quick enough. They both were in Tanaka's grasp. He looked pissed as he squeezed the little rodents. Eggy saw this and gasped. He then growled before marching out the room. The kid scientist marched towards his enemy and snatched the two away before slapping the Asian boy.

He smirked before pouncing onto the scientist. They began to fight as Sonic and Tails fell on the ground and walked into the house. Inside they headed upstairs to notice Topaz. After a few minutes, they untied her.

"Thanks!" she grinned before kissing both of them on their foreheads and rushing outside. The boys were still fighting as she walked outside and broke it up.

"I'm sorry Tanaka. It's my fault that Eggy got in the way of our picnic." Topaz stated as she helped Tanaka up. She then walked over Eggy and punched him in the face before saying.

"And that's for kidnapping me! I never want to see your face again!"

Topaz walked to her house and slammed the door before Tanaka smiled. He then got up and ran to his house.

Eggy was heartbroken. He lost the girl of his life and his only friend. (They are both Topaz by the way) Some tears went down his face as he walked into the house. Upstairs, Sonic and Tails sat on his bed as the sad boy dragged himself to his sleeping quarters. He laid onto the bed as he wiped his face. The two critters looked at each other before patting his head. He smiled as he sat them on his stomach. Eggy then realized something.

Who need one girl, when you have to great friends. You may fuss with them a lot but they really do care for you.

**I hope you liked this chapter! If you did, review, favorite and follow! Also if you have any ideas for any of the chapters please PM me! Until next time, this is SonicCraftFan99 hoping you all stay great!**

**-Bye!**


End file.
